


The Prey

by CommanderKats



Series: The Hunt for the Dread Wolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub Undertones, Fen'Harel Smut, Gods, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Predator/Prey, Sex Talk, Sexy Solas, Skyhold, Smut, Solas Smut, Sub Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: As Andruil's chosen the hunt is in Arturo's blood. One of his favorite kinds is for things of the forbidden and it just so happens Solas has caught his eye.





	The Prey

               Arturo watched Solas as his hands drifted over a bowl on his desk, small bits of magic shot about the room and Arturo found he had a need to adjust himself. Magic had always been a weakness for him and this elvish man who breathed it like we all breath air enticed Arturo. He had always been reckless when it came to matters of lust and desire, it had never mattered to him before if the person had ever shown an interest. Arturo was born to the hunt, of any and all kinds.

               For him, Solas was a hunt. Prey they didn’t know it was being followed though honestly Arturo felt Solas knew and continued to play the game with. Maybe he was curious on how it would all play out and if Arturo had his way it would play out with Solas naked in his bed. He knew it would be hard to do, he had seen the way Solas flirted with the female elves…and only elves Arturo had noted. Often, he stayed away from the male elves when he did look to talk to someone, that including the Inquisitor himself. Although right now Arturo was going to push it, see how far the quiet man would bend.

               Magic shot about the room again, one shooting near Arturo who let out a chuckle as it zoomed by him. Solas turned, cheeks just a hint of pink but Arturo was sure only he would notice such things. He slinked into the room, graceful as a cat as he made his way next to him. Close enough their clothes brushed one another.

               “Tell me Solas,” Arturo started in his silvery voice, “What are you doing?” He glanced at the bowl then back up to steel-blue eyes watching him.  

               Coolly he looked Arturo over and Arturo soaked up every moment of him. He knew what Solas saw as he gazed at him, it was the same thing he saw everyday in the mirror. A body lean for the hunt, toned and agile with a stamina few possessed. Oh, Arturo worked very hard on how he wanted to look, how he wanted others to see him and even though Solas tried right now to hide it, Arturo saw. The spark, so a quick an instant past, desire slowly burning and needful. He would come around one day, come to beg Arturo for the relief only he could give. Then the hunt would be over, and he’d have to start anew.

               “Magic.” Solas finally said, the one word made Arturo laugh, deep and throaty. Solas focused his eyes on Arturo’s neck, he could feel the heated gaze as Arturo rubbed his hand over. Much like the dear Commander.

               Arturo just nodded and walked behind Solas, coming to stand close behind him. Though Solas was tall for an elf, Arturo was just a tad taller. There’s a moment when prey realize that they’ve been caught, that a predator has them locked in and there’s nowhere to go. Arturo imagined Solas felt that as he leaned himself over the elf, his arms bracing on the table, his face nestled somewhat against Solas’ neck. Solas’ body pressed back against Arturo’s and there would be no doubt he’d feel Arturo’s hard-on. Arturo brought one hand to Solas’ belly, feeling frim muscles under his night shirt.

               “Tell me Solas,” Solas shuddered under Arturo, “Have you ever been with another male?” Arturo’s words hot against Solas’ ear. The only reply Arturo got was a soft moan from Solas, Arturo’s hand moving lower, “Have you ever thought about it?” Arturo pressed his hips against Solas, his hard-on rubbed against Solas’ ass. Another shudder ran through Solas.

               Arturo’s lips moved closer to Solas’ ear, his tongue flicked the edge and Solas moaned a little louder. A smile danced on Arturo’s lips, “Have you thought about being pinned?” Arturo stepping into again, pressing themselves closer, “Savaged and taken,” Arturo’s tongue ran the length of Solas’ ear and the elf near collapsed against the table, “Have you ever wanted the cum fucked out of you?” Arturo’s hand cupped Solas’ cock, strained against his night breeches.

               All Arturo got was a sighing moan. That wasn’t what he wanted. Arturo wanted to make Solas go mad, squirm under him, scream his name, beg and plead. He wanted the elf melt.

               His hand worked its way under the night breeches, Solas’ skin soft and naked as Arturo’s hand found its point. He wrapped it around Solas’ cock, it was built similar to the elf it belonged to. Long, slender and firm. Arturo’s own cock jumped in excitement, he couldn’t wait for Solas to see his but that was for another time. Arturo stroked Solas’ cock, his hand taking the measure of him. Solas was beginning to melt under Arturo.

               “Take your pants off for me Solas.” Arturo’s silvery voice hot against Solas’ ear. It took Solas a moment before his hands moved from being braced on the table too to the sides of his pants, his hips wiggling them off and wiggling against Arturo’s ever hardening cock. “Good boy.” Arturo said, hand still wrapped around Solas’ cock as he began to stroke it more vigorously.

               Arturo’s other hand moved from the table too, finding its place at the base of Solas’ cock, fondling his balls as the elf began to squirm. Solas through his head back against Arturo’s shoulder, Arturo’s lips hot on Solas’ neck as what started as kisses ended in bites. His hand stroked faster as Solas tried to find gription with his hands. They clawed at Arturo, somewhere, anywhere to hold on to. Solas’ hips began to buck against Arturo’s hand and he knew the elf must be close.

               “Tell me when your going to cum.” Arturo’s voice a silver command making its way through Solas’ fevered mind.

               At first Solas’ voice was just moans and breaths, trying to shape words from a pleasure realm. Slowly it focused though Arturo never let up, his hand pumping faster while his other held Solas’ tighten balls. “Arturo,” Solas moaned his name, so quiet Arturo thought he imagined it, “I’m…going,” Solas’ voice strained, his face turning ever so towards Arturo. Solas’ blue eyes went bright, too bright, “to cum.” He shouted, eyes like blue fires as his semen shot across his desk.

               Arturo continued to stroke, Solas becoming a mess against him as Arturo stroked every last drop and slowly Solas’ eyes went back to their steel-blue. He stayed leaning against Arturo, who’s hands still held Solas most private bits. Solas licked his lips, his eyes wanting to say something but the words still too lost. Arturo’s hand left Solas’ balls and patted his cheek, “Ah Solas.” He smiled and kissed the messy elf, “You did a wonderful job.”


End file.
